


Family

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 1am [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam and Cas are mildly addicted to adopting pets. Only mildly.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh guys I know it's been a long time since I posted anything on her, I'm really sorry. I've had a lot to deal with in the last year so I've not really had time to be writing anything that wasn't for my degree.
> 
> Still I hope you enjoy this! For the prompt "i told you no more pets" + Sastiel

Sam probably shouldn’t have taken the job at the animal shelter.

After finally finding a steady home Sam and Dean had found themselves steady jobs. The Bunker was close enough to Lebanon town centre that they could commute to town daily. It was nice that with the world finally calming down, they had some time to themselves. Hunting became a part time gig, Dean got to work with cars like he always wanted, and Sam… well Sam got to work with animals.

It was fine at first. He always felt guilty when he went home at the end of the day, and had to leave behind the animals he was quickly falling in love with. He could deal with that, and Castiel’s presence certainly helped. 

That was until Cas came to visit him at work one day.

The angel walked in, his path set directly towards Sam, until Cas’ attention was diverted towards a box of kittens that one of Sam’s colleagues had found. 

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Sam pouted, but Cas didn’t even look up from the box. He picked up a grey kitten with blue eyes and held it up to Sam’s eyes.

“I can kiss you whenever I want, but I might not get a chance to see the kittens again,” Cas replied. Sam had to admit they were cute, maybe not ditch your boyfriend cute, but still very cute. “You don’t think… We couldn’t adopt one could we?“ 

Sam paused. There wasn’t actually a rule against employees adopting pets, and since there had been a steady income in the home rather then living off hustles they had more money to spend. Dean might not be happy, his allergies would probably start acting up. Then again, Sam could handle his brother’s bitching, especially if it meant seeing Cas smile like that.

The eventually agreed to take home the little grey kitten and called her Meg. 

A few weeks later and Cas was visited the shelter again. Sam was busy in the back, there was an older dog called Chunk who he’d slowly fallen in love with. Chunk was pleasant enough, he had a few temperament issues but Sam felt the same at times.

When Cas walked back through, Chunk in tow, Cas got that same dumb smile on his face.

"You love that dog, don’t you?” He asked. Sam looked back at Chunk and looked into his big brown eyes. Yeah, of course Sam was in love with him. So, by the end of the day, they’d filled out yet another form and by the weekend Chunk would be in their home.

Soon enough, every time Cas stopped by the shelter they’d pick up a new pet. First, a budgie called Tweety and then quickly a cat called Sylvester. Another couple of cats, Goldie and Squidge soon followed. After that they got another dog called Buffy.

The cats liked to run around the bunker, hiding in any crevice they could (and God wasn’t there a lot of crevices in the maze of rooms). Dean wasn’t so happy about it, his allergies weren’t too bad but the cats liked to gravitate towards the kitchen. On the other hand, the Chunk preferred to stay in bed most days, and Buffy had taken to following him around. They were like a little happy family, and Sam couldn’t love it anymore.

It was the day Cas went to the shelter on Sam’s day off that Sam realised it had gotten a little out of hand.

Before Sam had even woken up, Cas had been to the shelter and back. He woke Sam up with a kiss, and he had the same shit-eating smile on his face that he had the first day he brought Meg home.

“I have a surprise for you,” Cas said.

“I told you, no more pets” Sam groaned. He was only half awake, he wasn’t ready to argue with Cas.

But then Cas showed Sam a photo of the dog he’d adopted. It was a big fluffy husky dog, it looked like one of the dire wolves from Game of Thrones. That was probably why the dog was in the shelter in the first place, someone had wanted a wolf and they couldn’t deal with how much work dogs were. He fell in love with the poor thing.

“Okay, one more pet,” Sam chuckled. “So what’s this one called.”

“This is Maisie, I’m hoping her and Buffy can run about together instead of bothering Chunk all the time,” Cas said. He sat down on the side of the bed, and Sam hugged him from behind.

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam pressed a kiss just below the angel’s ear. “It’s sweet that you care this much about the pets.”

“They’re not just pets, Sam, they’re family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you did.
> 
> Cross posted on my tumblr [here!](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/post/165311392948/hello-can-u-do-33-i-told-you-no-more-pets)
> 
> You can prompt me [here!](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
